


I’d Figure You Were Trying To Woo Me

by ShellyNelsonLahey



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jeronica, THERE’S ONLY ONE BED, Valentine’s Jeronica Week, falice - Freeform, jeronica week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:01:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22742926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyNelsonLahey/pseuds/ShellyNelsonLahey
Summary: Veronica gets fed up with her mom and decides to take up Jughead’s offer, but there’s one problem: Archie is on a camping trip with their spare blow up bed so she has to sleep with Jughead (because they would never let her sleep on the couch).
Relationships: Jughead Jones & Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, jughead jones x veronica lodge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	I’d Figure You Were Trying To Woo Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Jeronica Nation](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Jeronica+Nation).



> I’ve been busy and lost track of what today is for Valentine’s Jeronica Week but this is day three’s theme, There’s Only One Bed so I hope you enjoy. It’s short and kinda skips over the actual one bed thing but I think this is kinda cute!

“Are you sure none of you will mind?” Veronica bit down on the bottom of her sangria-painted lips in worry, staring into the Jones’ soft, inviting eyes. Mr. and Mrs. Jones, FP and Alice, simply chuckled at her display of modesty, finding it out of character for the young Lodge but so incredibly sweet of her. Alice stepped forward and smiled politely, gently snatching the overnight bag from Veronica’s tight grip as an unspoken statement that they wanted Veronica there to stay the night in their welcoming home. “It’s just… all my mom talks about is the divorce, and whenever my dad comes over to collect more of his stuff, he tries to convince me to stay with him in the new house he bought and I just need a break from it all. But I wouldn’t want to impose, ever.”

“Nonsense, Veronica. You’re already like family,” FP absentmindedly rubbed his son’s shoulders. “However… there is a _slight_ problem.”

“Oh. Well, I could just leave—” Veronica started to reach for her bag in Alice’s hands, but the woman simply jutted forward out of the girl's reach and quickly disappeared up the stairs. Almost as if she had an ulterior motive for Veronica staying in their home, like she needed Veronica to stay.

“No, no, the problem is that Archie has our blow up mattress, so you’ll have to share a bed,” FP explained slowly, knowing that could potentially raise some concerns.

Betty crossed her arms stubbornly, a bitter scowl overtaking her features. “She is _not_ sleeping in my room.” The two used to be “friends,” if you could call them that, but Veronica had had enough of her backstabbing and manipulation and slut shaming, and she wouldn’t take it any longer. That angered Betty, so now Betty hates Veronica, and Veronica is trying to see if they can salvage their friendship somehow. But she can’t fight for B and V all by herself; it’s a two sided operation. “Now that i’ve said my piece, i’m going to go do homework. Try not to leave your stench of a perfume on anything of mine, thanks.”

Jughead sighed, glaring off after his step sister for being so unnecessarily rude. He thought their fight was stupid. His take on it was that Betty should apologize, and they could try to be friends, but Betty would rather drown first than apologize for her mistakes. It’s something he realized after their parents went on their honeymoon and they were left alone that he saw the sides of Betty she tried to hide. “She can sleep with me. It’s not like we’re going to get undressed and fuck like bunnies, or anything.”

“You used to hate her, Jug,” Betty reminded him snottily.

“Yeah, because I was being an asshole placing everything her father did on her. But I consider Veronica my best friend, so please have some fucking common decency and leave her alone,” Jughead snapped, jaw tightening as he tried to ignore his step sister. Jughead placed a gentle hand on the small of Veronica’s back to lead her upstairs. “Just ignore her, Ronnie. I’ll make some snacks and we can have a little movie night to ourselves, how does that sound?”

“If I didn’t know any better, Jughead Jones, i’d figure you were trying to woo me,” Veronica pursed her lips, as if trying to make him think that she knew for a fact, and that she had caught him in the act and he would confess. Because, really, she was simply saying what she hoped he was doing.

He didn’t even have to confess, though, because FP did it for him. “Ah, if only you knew how much he talked about you. I think he may have a tiny crush on you, Veronica."

“Dad!” Jughead groaned, shaking his head. “I do not have a crush on Veronica. She’s too good for me, you know that. You even said that yourself long ago.”

“Did I? Mmhm… guess things change,” Fp shrugged with a smirk. “Alice and I are going to go out for a date, so you kids behave. We’ll leave money on the counter for pizza. Have fun on your movie date, but, please, if you do anything, be safe.”

“Ugh, you better not do anything while I’m here.” Betty gagged, expression and all before she ran up the stairs.

“Don’t worry, our date will go splendidly, Mr. Jones!” Veronica beamed, ignoring Betty completely because, well, it had become a part of her personality, by now.

Jughead opened his mouth to reply, but then he realized what she had said and stopped abruptly. “Wait… what?”

“Well, if you do have a crush on me, better to know that it’s reciprocated before you try to dig yourself into a hole pretending you don’t.” Veronica murmured lowly, kind of embarrassed since his father was standing just a few feet away from the two. “I’m just speeding up the process, Jones. I’d figure you’d appreciate that since you hate all that lovey-dovey crap.”

Jughead smirked, impressed. “Wow... “ he turned to squint at his dad. “Who knew my dad would be the one to try and set us up together.”

Alice came back down and immediately connected to FP’s side, sporting a big grin. “I placed your things down in Jughead’s bedroom, and I also left you a little note."

“Okay. Before we go, I just want to reiterate… use protection, kids!” FP raised his eyebrows seriously while grabbing the waist of his wife. “Just in case you two do decide. We want to be open parents who are aware that their children may be growing up—“

“Dad, please… stop talking."

Alice snickered, “I think they got it, babe.” She patted FP’s chest lovingly. Before the two stepped out the door, FP held it open while she called out to her daughter really quick. “Betty, behave, alright?”

And then, they were gone and it was essentially just them because they both knew Betty was going to stay away with every fiber of her being.

“So… I only have one bed and we had no idea we liked one another. Is this some sort of weird fanfiction?” Jughead beamed towards Veronica, who laughed lightly and shoved him away. “Well, we all know what happens when there’s only one bed.”

“Jughead!” Veronica gaped, although she couldn’t help but like what he was insinuating.

“I’ll order pizza and make snacks while you go pick a movie?” Jughead cocked an eyebrow at his plan, unsure if that was okay with her.

“As if we’ll mostly be watching the movie,” she snickered under her breath, mostly for her knowledge. “Yeah, sounds fine to me. I’ll meet you up there, I guess?”

“Yeah… so, if you’re like me, you love the chicken and bacon pizza with alfredo sauce?”

“No way, you too?” Veronica gasped, taken aback that they had the same pizza order. “God, why haven’t we gotten together sooner?”

“Because I was an idiot, I thought we argued about this a few times before.”


End file.
